A Family Rebonded
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: The Kanes, the Chandlers, and the Martins aren't what they used to be. Through a series of events, they try to re-establish themselves as the well respected families they once were. Through their children. Language/Violence/Sexual Situations.
1. Chapter 1

I've recently started watching All My Children again and I'm actually unhappy with the way some of the characters are being portrayed. This story is to get out the storylines the way I'd like to see them played and I wont lie, there will be some favoritism. It's mostly AU except for Bianca/Reese custody. That's still canon just the way it's happening is not.

A few notes should be said before you begin reading;

I can't really grip the nu!Bianca so I'm writing this with the visual of Eden Riegel in my head.

Also, considering the SOARsing that happens on a regular basis, we're going to venture and say that Miranda and AJ are about nine(are they that age on the show or 7?) which would put Gabby at Four and a half/five, Spike is about Six/Seven-ish. Ian is Four/Five almost ready for school. Emma is about eleven or something. I know it doesn't sound right but hey, it never will on a soap. Considering that Bianca was 20/21/22 when she had Miranda, she's in her late 20s early 30s. As with JR, Marissa, and someone else who I'm forgetting. Just wanted that out of the way.

I really dislike Ryan Lavery. With that in mind, however, I do not intend to bash the character, just make room for him to grow. He WILL be spending some time in jail and he WILL be getting a wake up call that the antics that he partake in do have consequences. Everyone on this show has committed some crime at some point or another and they never pay but this story shall be somewhat different. I will admit I'm mostly making Ryan pay because I plain don't like him and the purpose of fiction is to let your imagination take over.

I am a Zendall fan so Zach will be alive in this story. He and Kendall will be together.

I feel like if I use too many characters, I will overwhelm myself therefore, I am only using a select few for now. Other characters will make an appearance because it makes sense but I will have to take the time to craft their storylines.

This story WILL contain fem slash. I want Bianca to be in a stable relationship and I genuinely don't think that Reese would be the one for her. I think, if she's(Reese) portrayed well and given the chance, she can be a good parent. With that said, on to the story.

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out.

* * *

Bianca sighed as she checked her phone once more; still no calls from Reese. It was frustrating her because she'd left countless messages stating that the girls missed her, even in one she ventured as far as to say that she missed her but still nothing. She knew that Reese was busy with work but when it boiled down to it, the children should come first, always. But she wanted to give Reese the benefit of the doubt and she hoped that she really was tied up with some project that would one day benefit their girls.

"Mommy?" she glanced down at the little brunette who was staring at her with innocent eyes. She couldn't help the smile that over took her face almost immediately,

"Yes Gabby?" she replied. Gabrielle pushed her hair from her face with both hands, a move that resembled Bianca down to the way she put it behind her ears.

"Does Mama Reese love me?" she asked. Bianca gasped,

"Of course she does!" she said kneeling in front of her little girl. "Baby, sometimes Moms get busy and tied up and no matter how much they want to be here with you or to call you, they can't. And it doesn't mean she doesn't love you, it just means that she hasn't found a moment that's just for you." Bianca rushed to explain. Gabrielle didn't look convinced as she furrowed her eyebrow,

"Am I special?" she asked finally. Bianca frowned a little, it upset her to see her baby girl doubting herself. This precious, innocent child didn't feel special and this was going to be cause for some very un-bianca like words to be said to Reese.

"Oh sweetie," she said picking her daughter up and moving to the sofa with her in her lap. "You are so special sometimes it hurts." she said softly burying her nose in her baby-girl's hair. "You and your sister are so special to me and Mama Reese. We love you both so, so much. Don't you ever doubt that, okay?" she said looking her in the eye. Gabrielle, trusting her mother, nodded with a bright smile,

"Okay Mommy." she said laying her head on Bianca's chest and snuggling in. Usually, Bianca didn't like for Gabrielle to nap before one pm, but right now it wouldn't matter to her. She just wanted her baby girl to feel safe and secure.

"I love you." she whispered after a while sure her little girl was sleep. When she didn't get an answer, she looked down and smiled at the angelic face against her chest.

* * *

Reese yawned as she maneuvered the streets of Pine Valley listening to the navigation tell her where to go. As she finally pulled up to the hotel she'd be staying at, she picked up her cellphone and sighed sadly. She'd gotten all of Bianca's messages but she couldnt bring herself to return the calls. She wanted to talk to her girls, there was no doubt about it. She dropped a multi-million dollar contract just to fly there and see them face to face. It was Bianca she was avoiding. She didn't want to hear her voice and remember all the good times only for life to crash on her again and remind her that Bianca was no longer hers. No, she'd rather go see the girls. She knew it wasn't one of her brightest moves ever. She'd have to physically see Bianca now but she knew she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss her. She missed Bianca something fierce but it wasn't the time to dwell on that. Closing her eyes and clutching the phone in her right hand, she tilted her head up and internally gave herself a few encouraging words before dialing the number,

"Hello?" came the tired voice on the other end. Her breath hitched but she cleared her throat,

"Bianca, it's me." she said softly. She glanced at the clock, noting it was after ten so Bianca was probably sleep. She smiled a little, imagining the tossled hair and confused look Bianca wore right after being woken up.

"Reese? What time is it? What's wrong?" she asked. Reese could hear shuffling and she could imagine Bianca sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. She missed her even more.

"Nothing. Nothing is worng. I jjust wanted...look, I'm in Pine Valley and I want to see the girls tomorrow." she said in a rush. She couldn't believe she was this nervous, it was like their first date all over again.

"You...what...huh?" she chuckled a little, imagining Bianca blinking rapidly trying to decipher what she'd just said. "Wait, you're here?" Bianca finally hissed. She smiled a little more.

"Yes. I'm here, I needed to see the girls. And to talk to you." she'd whispered the last part but she knew Bianca heard it. She also felt what was coming,

"You really could've fooled me, Reese. I've called and left messages and Emails I've even texted you! The girls have been really wanting to...needing to talk to you and now, you just show up?" she could imagine Bianca's anger. She'd probably feel the same way but,

"Please Bianca. I need to see them. To see all of you." she almost begged. Almost but not quite there. She heard nothing on the other line and just when she was about to pull the phone away from her face, Bianca spoke.

"Be here tomorrow morning after ten. Miranda is still like a bear when trying to wake her on a Saturday." she said softly.

"I'll be there at ten oh one." Reese replied with a smile. She was getting somewhere, this was good. Bianca gave her the address and hung up before she could say anything but she didn't mind. She was on cloud nine and nothing could stop that.

* * *

Bianca groaned and laid back, running a hand over her face. She'd been trying to get in touch with her for the longest and now she just shows up? What if Bianca had been trying to tell her they were leaving town for whatever reason and then Reese showed up and they weren't there? Or something else! She couldn't shake the anger she felt but at the same time, she could understand. Sometimes, you do get busy although she'd never be too busy for her girls. She sighed, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and sitting for a moment. After hearing Reese's voice when she was actually talking back, she was left in a limbo. For weeks, she'd heard nothing but the generic voicemail and now, she was going to see her as more than a caller-id photo. Reese was going to be in front of her face to face and real and she didn't know how she felt about that. One thing she did know, at the front ofher mind, was that this wasn't about her. It was about the girls and they were what mattered, nothing else. She stood, walking across the hall into Gabrielle's room and checking on her and smiling when her baby-girl was sleeping peacefully just like she'd left her. Moving one room over, she peaked in on Miranda and moved further into the room. She sighed, wondering what was going to happen with Miranda's and Reese's relationship. Sure, Reese loved Miranda and her daughter adored Reese, but legally Miranda wasn't Reese's. She was Bianca's and Maggie's so that left Bianca wondering; what would happen when Reese came to see Gabrielle in the future? Would she treat Miranda the same way or would she eventually start to love the child she had legal ties to more than her other little girl? These questions weighed on her mind constantly but she didn't let them deter her. Maggie approved so she encouraged Miranda and Reese's relationship. It was only now that she and Reese weren't together it left her to wonder; where would that leave Miranda?

"Oh my sweet baby girl," she whispered into the stillness of Miranda's room. She kneeled by her bed, watching her daughter's peaceful face as she slept before dropping a soft kiss on her temple. "I hope you never have to hurt. Ever. And I hope Gabrielle never hurts you." she said softly watching the steady rise and fall of her chest.

* * *

Kendall glanced over at her husband amused,

"Zach, what are you doing?" she asked from her spot on the bed. Zach held up a tube of lipstick and his favorite hockey jersey,

"Giving you inspiration. A new color for Fusion; Rangers Red. For the Hockey Fans." he grinned at her. Kendall chuckled a little bit,

"I have a better idea." she said sitting up on the bed on her knees and motioning him forward. He moved closer, sitting the jersey and tube of lipstick down and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked pulling her to his body. He buried his nose in her neck, taking in the scent that was specifically Kendall. It was one of the four scents he needed to keep going. The first being that of his mother's old perfume, then Kendall and his two boys'. It was all he ever needed.

"It's called Zach, Kendall, Spike, and Ian vacation. It's a new one we're trying out." she said smiling wrapping her arms around his shoulders and laying her head down. This was a feeling she reveled in; being wrapped in his arms. She never wanted to lose this feelign and thinking of the times she'd come close, it frightened her.

"And where would this new idea be markitable?" he asked keeping up. She smiled a little more,

"I'm not sure yet. Just somewhere where we can be us. Only us." she said. HE pulled back to study her face and smiled softly, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Always, only you." he said softly. She brought her hands up, running her thumbs over his scruffy cheeks she smiled brightly,

"Always, only you." she echoed and she knew, they both meant it. They would be together, always.

* * *

The next morning saw Bianca sitting at the table with her girls, half asleep over her cereal. She couldn't believe she'd been up the entire night thinking about Reese and how she was going to act. She wouldn't tell the girls that Reese was coming, in case she didn't show up. She dind't want to get her daughter's hopes up and then have them crushed with a few simple words. No, not this time.

"Mommy?" she snaps her head to the right at Miranda whose looking at her worriedly,

"Yeah sweetie?" she replied sitting up straight. Miranda reached out to touch Bianca's face then pulled back quickly,

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. Bianca smiled,

"Oh, Mommy's just a little sleepy is all. I don't think I put enough sugar in my coffee." she said with a smile. Miranda scrunched her nose up,

"Coffee is gross! You should drink juice like us!" she said with a note of finality. Bianca chuckled,

"Maybe I sho-" she stopped at the knock on the door. She glanced at the clock, ten fifteen. She was aware that it should be Reese on the other side of the door but her mind focused on telling her it was probably Erica dropping by for an impromptu visit. "I'll be right back." she said standing and making her way to the door. As she opened the door, she couldn't stop the smile when she saw Reese.

"Are they up?" Reese asked softly. Bianca nodded,

"Yeah, just..uh come on in." she said moving to the side. Before Reese could speak further,

"Mama Reese!" Gabrielle exclaimed running to her. Reese kneeled and scooped her daughter into her arms, reaching out to hug Miranda as well.

"Hey my babies." she said holding them both close, "I've missed you both so much. Have you two been good for your mommy?" she asked. Both girls began to chatter animatedly and she couldn't help but smile happily. Bianca leaned against the wall beside her door and watched them.

"Knock knock." she heard. She looked to the side where her door was still wide open and saw Marissa standing with AJ at her side, "Hey, sorry to just drop in like this but AJ said he wanted to ask Miranda for something and we were already out." she said not yet noticing Reese. Bianca smiled,

"It's fine but could you two come back a little later? Reese just got here and she would like to see the girls." she asked with a happy smile. Marissa nodded looking a little horrified for intruding,

"Of course! I'm sorry for not calling before stopping by!" she said. AJ grinned up at Bianca,

"Hey Ms. Bianca." he said. Bianca kneeled,

"Well hey there. How've you been?" she asked. He smiled and looked up at Marissa,

"Good." he said somewhat shyly.

"Well we're going to get going and you can call us whenever." Marissa said resting her hand on AJ's head. He waved past Bianca to Miranda who waved back excitedly,

"AJ! This is my Mama Reese! She came from Paris!" she said excitedly. His eyes lit up,

"No way!" he said excited. He'd heard about places like that from his daddy but he'd never really met anyone from there before.

"Mama Reese, an AJ hang with us for a little while?" Miranda asked using the famous pout that Maggie had taught her. Bianca hid her smile behind her hand, Reese was a goner,

"Of course!" Reese said unable to resist her daughter.

"Can I stay?" AJ asked Marissa, his big blue eyes penetrating her.

"Oh, AJ, they're having fa-"

"It's no problem." Reese cut in before Marissa could refuse. She remembered how Miranda went on about her best friend AJ so this would be fine. Marissa bit her lip,

"If you're sure..." she trailed off. AJ darted into the house and sat on the floor with Reese, Miranda and Gabrielle. Bianca chuckled,

"Babe and I always said they'd be best friends." she said softly to Marissa motioning for her to come on in so she could shut the door.

"Really?" Marissa asked her. Bianca nodded,

"Yeah. While we were pregnant, she was my second best friend in the world and we just...we made all these plans about raising them together and how they'd go to the same schools and be inseperable." she said fondly. After a moment, her eyes darkened before going back bright again,

"Well, at least they're friends, right?" Marissa asked awkwardly. Bianca nodded,

"Would you like anything to drink? I usually just leave and the Reese to their bonding." she offered motionnig to the kitchen. Marissa nodded,

"Coffee would be great." she answered honestly. Bianca led her to the kitchen, fixing her a cup after finding out how Marissa took her coffee.

"So things are good? He's adjusting well?" Bianca asked conversationally. Marissa looked over her shoulder at AJ who was laughing at a story Reese was telling, faces and all, and took a deep breath.

"I would like to think he is. He has some questions, about why I'm not living in the Mansion anymore and why he has to visit me and JR seperately, but I think he's gettnig there." she admitted. She took a sip off coffee and weighed her own question, "Bianca, I want to ask you something but I don't want to overstep my boundaries." she said. Bianca raised an eyebrow, wondering when a Carey ever had a problem overstepping boundaries then she frowned at herself.

"You can ask and if you overstep, I'll let you know." she said carefully. Marissa nodded,

"I know we don't know each other well but you're famous. I'd seen you tabloids and on the news before I came here and I remember a woman, Maggie something, being mentioned around the time you left here, while Miranda was still a baby. Didn't she help you raise her or something?" she asked cautiously. Bianca thought it over, wondering if she wanted to answer or not and finally shrugged,

"Yes, she's Miranda's other mother." she finally said. Marissa nodded,

"So, how do you answer the questions now that you're here and Maggie is there? Doesn't Miranda ask about her?" she asked. Bianca smiled, she now understood Marissa's line of questioning, she needed advice.

"Marissa, the only thing I can tell you is to be honest with AJ. Sit him down one day and explain that sometimes, things don't work out but that doesn't make you or his daddy love him any less. Eventually, it'll become second nature to him." she said softly, eyes full of warmth. Marissa grinned a little bashfully,

"I guess I wasn't exactly subtle, huh?" she asked. Bianca chuckled a little,

"About as subtle as an elephant in a China shop." she admitted before turning serious, "Just be honest. I think the worst you can do is lie to your child." she said patting Marissa's hand. Marissa nodded, looking over her shoulder again and smiling before turning to Bianca.

"How are you holding up? With the divorce and everything?" she asked honestly interested. Bianca shrugged a little,

"As good as can be expected. I never imagined that this would be me, you know? I had this life already planned out and it's just...not quite there anymore." she admitted. Marissa nodded,

"When I met JR, I thought he was going to be my one. He seemed like he was perfect for me but, it just didn't paly out that way." she said with a shrug. Bianca nodded,

"Honestly, for the longest time, I always thought it'd be Maggie and I being married with two kids but then, things happened and that picture had Reese in it after a while." she said wistfully, "I always said I wouldn't be like my motehr. I wouldn't move to Paris and marry eleven different times and still not be happy." she chuckled a little. Marissa smiled softly at her,

"Just because your first didn't work, doesn't mean you wont get the chance again." she said helpfully. Bianca rolled her eyes,

"Hopeless romantic, arent you?" she asked lightly. Marissa snickered,

"I prefer the term optimistic thank you very much." she joked. Bianca smiled and raised her hands in the air,

"Excuse me." she joked back. Marissa smiled suddenly serious,

"Really Bianca, she's out there waiting for you to meet her, don't let one divorce ruin your view on love." she said. Bianca nodded,

"The same could be said to you. Don't let JR change your view; your man is out there waiting for you." she said, thankful that she was able to just talk to Marissa with no pressures to be anything other than Bianca.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe we could go to London." Zach said glancing over at Kendall. Kendall ran the idea over in her mind for a few long moments,

"Maybe for winter break?" she offered thinking about Spike and school and how they would work it and if she could even fly. Zach shook his head,

"I was thinking summer. Warm weather, new place, Spike has stories when the new year starts." he said. "Although, sometimes I wonder if he cares more about recess than the awesome stories he could tell but that's not my point." he smiled at Kendall. She grinned a little,

"Maybe we could go to New York?" she asked. He thought about it,

"You hate it there."

"You're right, but the boys have never been." she countered. He shrugged,

"DC?" he asked. She shrugged and sat up a little straighter,

"Or we could just go to the boat." she said softly. "We wouldn't have to leave town or anything, just us during most days and of course letting the boys interact with people their age." Zach sat on the couch beside her and faced her for a few moments,

"That sounds perfect." he admitted. She smiled brightly and leaned in to offer him a kiss,

"It does, doesn't it?"

* * *

"Can we go to the park?" Bianca snapped her eyes to the left to see Miranda's grinning face looking up at her. She glances up in time to catch Marissa's startled eyes that land on AJ.

"Uh, AJ, sweetie, we can't keep imposing on their family time." Marissa said gently. AJ pouted but nodded,

"Alright." he didn't actually understand why he couldn't spend the entire day with his best friend but his mom hadn't steered him wrong this far.

"But I wanna hang out with AJ!" Miranda said petulantly. Bianca sighed a little,

"Baby, you can hang out with AJ anytime. Right now, Mama Reese wants to spend time with you." she said. Miranda crossed her arms and glared,

"She hasn't even been here!" she snapped. Bianca stood,

"Swee-"

"No! It's not fair! She's not even my mom! You and Maggie are so why do I have to hang with her anyway?" Miranda asked red faced.

"Hey! You will not say that, apologize to Reese right now!" Bianca said noting Reese's wounded look. Miranda turned to Reese,

"Sorry we're keeping you from making more money." she said angrily. Reese dropped her eyes and Bianca had heard enough,

"Miranda Mona, go to your room!"

"Mo-"

"Now young lady." Bianca said quite seriously. Miranda stomped her foot and stalked off to her room. Bianca looked at Reese apologetically who just looked away and turned to Marissa.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." she said honestly. Marissa offered her a comforting smile and AJ looked worried,

"Ms. Bianca?" he said. Bianca looked at him curiously,

"Yes?"

"She thinks Ms. Reese doesn't like her. She thinks she's only around her cos she has to be and stuff." he admitted. Miranda told him everything but Ms. Bianca still looked shocked by what he was telling her. "She told me, at recess the other day." he said softly. Marissa rubbed his shoulder, letting him know that he was okay in telling Bianca.

"Thank you so much for telling me, AJ." Bianca said kneeling in front of him. He nodded, glancing up at Marissa.

"She in trouble?" he asked. Marissa and Bianca nodded, "Oh, okay. Tell her I said not to get in trouble no more. Not cool." he told Bianca seriously. She just smiled at him as Marissa stood.

"I'll see you around, Bianca. Thanks for the coffee." Marissa said. Bianca offered her a half smile,

"Anytime." she said leading them to the door. As they left, AJ glanced back at Bianca,

"Sorry I got her in trouble." he said running off. Marissa and Bianca sighed after him. She closed the door and turned to go to Miranda's room,

"Bianca, don't. She's going through a lot right now." Reese said softly. Bianca whipped around to face her,

"All of us are, Reese, that's no excuse for the way she acted. She knows better, we've taught her better, Reese, then to disrespect anyone that way." Bianca retorted. She understood better than she would like to admit. She knew what it was like to see your parent's split up and see your sibling loved by their own mother but you hardly got to see yours. She knew what it was like to see your parent bounce from partner to partner and expect you to just take it all in stride.

"You're right but," Reese sighed. She just wanted to go back and change everything. For her family to be as happy as they once were. Glancing in the direction of Miranda's room, she silently wondered if they were all really happy then.

"Give me a few minutes." Bianca said before disappearing. When she entered her daughter's room, she saw Miranda glaring down at a picture of herself, Bianca, and Maggie. "Miranda." Bianca sighed.

"Why'd she have to leave? Why couldn't you just let her say sorry and stay with her?" She asked angrily. Bianca sat on the bed calmly and eyed her until she could think of what to say.

"Because things didn't work out the way we wanted them, Mimo." she said finally. Miranda looked up at her with sad eyes,

"I just wish you could smile again like you used too and that Gabrielle wasn't scared that Mama Reese didn't like her. I want it to be like it used to be." Miranda was almost in tears but the Kane in her allowed her to hold back. At even such a young age, she was stronger than a lot of grown ups. Bianca took notice of this with a hint of pride and more than a touch of fear.

"We all do, Baby, but it wont be that way again. We're going to have to find our own version of our happy ending." Bianca whispered.

"But why?" Miranda whined. Bianca bit her lip,

"Because, sometimes it's just the way things work out. I'm not going to tell you that you will understand when you're older." she admitted. Miranda frowned,

"Why not? It's what grown ups are supposed to say, ain't it?" she asked. Bianca offered her a small smile,

"But I don't lie to you or your sister. I can't guarantee you'll understand this when you're twenty five cos I don't understand it myself at times." she admitted quietly. Miranda scrunched up her nose and Bianca prepared herself for the influx of questions she was sure to come.

"You're really twenty five? That's old." Miranda said honestly. Bianca couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Mimo, what you said out there, you can't say things like that. And you can't just throw fits because you can't get what you want." she said finally. Miranda looked down at her hands and nodded,

"I'm sorry, I just got so mad and stuff." she said with a sniffle. Bianca nodded,

"But that's not how we handle our anger, is it honey?" she asked. Miranda shook her head and Bianca nodded, "Go and talk to Reese, you really hurt her feelings." she said softly. Miranda looked up horrified and ran straight to Reese.

* * *

**Two days later...**

"Uh huh...yes thank you...thank you...alright...bye." Bianca smiled as she finally hung up her phone. Who knew trying to book a children's restaurant was so much work? She spun around in her chair, letting her feet out in front of her and her hands in the air.

"Bianca, dear, that's not what that chair is for." Erica said breezing in. Bianca couldn't help but chuckle,

"I know, Mom, but I'm just...I dunno, happy." she said. Erica stopped what she was doing immediately and turned to her daughter,

"Happy? Are you and Reese getting back together?" she asked quickly. Bianca shook her head,

"I don't think so but, seeing her with the girls, having Miranda and her just get closer it makes me happy. It confirms that when she's older and out there making her own choices and despising the Kane Women, she has someone to turn too." she admitted to her mother. Erica smiled slightly confused,

"But...she has Maggie." she said carefully. Bianca nodded.

"I know."

"I'm confused."

"She has them both now. I guess I was worried that...that Reese would stop loving Miranda now that she and I got a divorce." she said.

"Oh sweetheart, that's a valid fear that every married parent has. But let me be the first to say that I am so happy you can rest a little easier." Erica said honestly. Bianca smiled at her and twirled around again,

"Plus, I got the restaurant." she grinned a little. Erica chuckled a little,

"That's where all the happy is coming from. I'm onto you, Little Montgomery." Erica joked. Bianca shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah yeah. So how are you and Uncle Jack?" she asked still spinning. Erica paused,

"We're fine." she said finally. Bianca either didn't notice her pause or didn't want to push her because she let it go.

"Good." she said. Erica nodded as she got to work, Fusion wasn't going to run itself.

"Bianca, can I talk to you for a moment?" a tired voice asked stalking into Fusion shortly after it was closed.

"Depends on what you want to talk about." She replied. She was met with silence, "What is it, JR?" she asked turning to face him. Leaning against a nearby desk, she noticed that he didn't look like himself. Nor did he command the room like he was known to do.

"I called today, trying to book a restaurant for AJ's birthday and wouldn't you know, Bianca Montgomery has already snagged it. Now, I could choose another place but it's his favorite restaurant and I want to know what it'll take to get you to share it." he said seriously. Bianca blinked at him,

"What it'll...what? JR, if you want to use it for AJ, I'm more than happy to work with you." she said. He eyed her suspiciously,

"What's your price?" he asked slowly.

"You help me make sure no one gets into any kind of fights and you've got a deal, alright?" she asked. She didn't want his money, plus it would make sense for AJ and Miranda to have a joint party, they were birthday twins after all.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yes, that's it. JR, I know a lot of people in this world are a little...ruthless but you've known me since we were children and you should know better. I'll work with you if you just ask." she said slightly offended. JR sighed and nodded,

"You're right, Bianca." he admitted. Bianca rolled her eyes, realizing this was his form of a sincere apology.

"Are you alright?" she asked suddenly. He nodded,

"No." was what came from his mouth. She bit her lip as he straightened himself,

"I know we haven't been friends for a while but, if you need to talk..." she trailed off leaving it hanging. He thought it over, wondering if it was best but then realized, he didn't have anyone to really talk to.

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked softly. She shook her head,

"No, look, let me just text Reese and let her know she can keep the girls for a little while longer tonight." she said grabbing her phone. After texting Reese and locking up Fusion, she stopped at the elevator when he rested a hand on her shoulder,

"Thank you." he said softly. She smiled,

"I think it's about time that Pine Valley buries it's hatchet, don't you think? Starting with families reconnecting."

* * *

Kendall laughed as Zach hit the floor yet again,

"Mutiny!" he cried as Spike and Ian jumped on his back. The boys laughed as they pinned their Daddy to the floor and jumped on him. "Kendall, you're not going to help me?" he asked from his spot. Spike had him in the headlock while Ian was attached to his ankle,

"Sorry, I'm the referee." she smiled sweetly.

"Traitor."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Wait, you and Annie?" Bianca asked almost choking on her Sprite. JR laughed a little,

"I care for her. She's...she just needs someone in her corner, you know?" he asked. Bianca nodded picking up her french fry,  
"Yeah but...I hear she's a little..." she trailed off at his look, "Just be careful. Despite what most would say, you don't deserve to be hurt again." she said patting his hand. He nodded, gripping her hand tightly,

"Neither do you." he admitted. Bianca just grinned, she missed this side of JR. The side that made you actually like him and reminded people that he IS Dixie's son as much as Adam's.

"You may be right, but what can you do?" she asked. He paused thinking his answer over,

"Hope that the next generation comes out normal?" he offered. She nodded, musing over this but stopped,

"I highly doubt it though."

* * *

"And then Princess Kendall ran to the charming and handsome Prince Zach and told him how much she loved him and how handsome he was." Zach finished. Spike looked up at Zach and hid his giggle behind his hand,

"Nuh uh!" he said. Zach huffed,

"Yeah huh! Then they had two little Princes of their own, Prince Ian and Prince Spike-man and they all lived happily ever after." Zach insisted. Kendall snorted,

"I'm not sure I even wanna know how you ended up on this." she said from her spot on the couch.

"Ian asked what I was reading." Zach said holding up the TV guide. Kendall rolled her eyes.

* * *

"We should do this again sometime. It's nice to see you not glaring or scowling." Bianca said to JR who offered her a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Bianca. It means a lot that you're here. I know I haven't given you reason to do anything but hate me." he said. She shrugged,

"All of us mess up, JR. I think everything that's happening lately proves that life is too short to worry about the past." she said. He nodded,

"I know you'll never completely forgive me but...thank you." he said squeezing her shoulder and walking away.

"Hey, JR!" Bianca called after him before he was too far away. He turned,

"Yes?"

"I don't hate you." She said walking into her apartment. JR left with a small smile and a renewed hope for his future. He might even have a friend.


End file.
